


Lazy Sundays (Good Morning My Love)

by luckyeolie (exoccult)



Series: What Is Love - KrisHo Drabble Dump [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble dump, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Post-EXO, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/luckyeolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Some things won’t last forever, but what Junmyeon and Yifan feel for each other will.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays (Good Morning My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** lazy morning sex, top!kris, bottom!suho  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Suho or Kris.  
>  **A/N:** IDK I ship it.  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

There’s a pale glow coming in from the windows, past the thin white curtains of the bedroom. Junmyeon blinks at it dazedly and smiles as he feels the warmth from the man behind him, rustling in the duvet. He sighs as he checks the time, it’s nearly noon and they’ve yet to get out of bed. It takes a lot of effort, but somehow Junmyeon manages to roll over onto his side and cuddle up against the warm chest of the man sleeping soundly next to him.

His thoughts wander then, to times when things hadn’t been so simple between them. He wonders how they ever made it this far together. Small memories flutter through his mind of their trainee days and their debut. He thinks fondly on the stage they shared together for the first time and of all the stages they shared up until his departure. He reminisces the times he had to force himself onto that stage even after so many members had left to pursue their own careers apart from EXO. He was still the faithful leader up until that fateful day when EXO was no more.

Through all the ups and the downs of their lives, Junmyeon can’t believe how they made it together like this. So much had changed, they had both grown up. However, this, what they had, was something that grew bigger and bolder between them. It wasn’t something that would go anywhere any time soon. And while Junmyeon is aware that some things won’t last forever, he’s sure that what he feels for Yifan will.

‘Junmyeon,’ Yifan murmurs snapping the man from his distant memories.

‘Are you awake?’ Junmyeon hums as he presses his palm against Yifan’s bare chest, the cold metal of the gold band around his ring finger making the elder shudder in delight.

Yifan’s eyes open slowly and he smiles lazily, ‘I am now,’ he breathes out taking Junmyeon’s hand in his own and kissing each knuckle before running his thumb over the ring. ‘I thought you’d only ever be my husband in my dreams.’

Junmyeon laughs quietly, ‘It’s a little unreal, isn’t it?’

‘Mm,’ Yifan sighs and pulls Junmyeon against his body, ‘But it is real. You’re here with me. And I’m here with you.’ he kisses the small man then on his forehead.

‘I love you,’ Junmyeon sighs and cuddles in closer until he realizes that - ‘Oh.’

‘J-Junmyeon,’ Yifan gasps, ‘Oh.’ he leans forward and rests his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder in embarrassment.

Junmyeon laughs as he cards his fingers through Yifan’s hair, ‘Baby,’ he coos, used to the way that Yifan’s random boners seem to always happen while waking up on a lazy sunday morning after intense drunken sex on a saturday night, ‘Need some help with that?’

‘Don’t tease me,’ Yifan whines, ‘Junmyeon, you’re so cruel.’

‘You love me,’ Junmyeon laughs.

‘I do.’ Yifan says, his tone of voice changing so suddenly that it startles Junmyeon, especially when Yifan easily pushes him down into the fluff of their bed and they sink into the comforters, ‘I love you, Junmyeon. I always have and I always will.’

‘Yifan,’ Junmyeon sighs when the elder starts pressing soft, heated kisses against his neck.

‘Love you,’ Yifan mumbles sleepily against Junmyeon’s collar bone, leaving behind a little red mark, ‘My baby.’

‘I love you too,’ Junmyeon whispers, every little touch Yifan giving him sending shivers up his spine and sending heat straight to his growing erection.

Yifan smiles so warmly at Junmyeon that it makes his heart skip a beat, and when Yifan licks into his mouth exploring every part of him, brushing gentle fingers all over his body, it makes his heart nearly stop altogether. It’s sweet and sugary and innocent, almost. As innocent as sex can be at least.

‘Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?’ Yifan asks as he presses himself in between Junmyeon’s thighs.

‘All the time,’ Junmyeon laughs, breathless because Yifan has a loose fist around his cock.

Yifan smiles then, the kind of smile that makes Junmyeon’s heart swell, before he presses a tender kiss against Junmyeon’s lips. That same tenderness comes to almost a halt when suddenly Yifan’s erection is rutting against Junmyeon’s. The dry slide is almost unbearable, but they love it that way. Teasing and slow until they can’t handle it anymore, until they’re at the edge and crying for one another. Junmyeon is the first to break, panting Yifan’s name as the elder slides a lubed finger inside of him. It’s not enough and Yifan knows that, so he quickly inserts another finger while his free hand twerks a pink nipple on Junmyeon’s chest and his lips work hot kisses on Junmyeon’s neck.

‘More,’ Junmyeon gasps, ‘Please.’

Yifan shifts, fingers slipping out of Junmyeon that makes him whine in protest. The whining is cut off by a cry, a scream of pleasure as Yifan’s cock begins to stretch out his rim and press further into him.

‘Is this what you wanted?’ Yifan murmurs against Junmyeon’s lips as he hooks the smaller man’s legs over his shoulders, ‘More?’

‘Yes, Yifan, I need you inside me. Now.’ Junmyeon whimpers, because enough is enough. They can take it slow tomorrow or the next day or the day after that. They have forever to be together. This morning, he just wants Yifan in his purest form. Hot and dirty.

‘What was that, baby?’ Yifan asks with a smirk playing across his lips as he thrusts shallowly and it’s driving Junmyeon insane. It seems to be driving Yifan to the brink as well, because his eyebrows knit together and Junmyeon can easily tell that he’s trying hard not to give in.

‘God, Yifan, just fuck-’ Junmyeon’s words are cut off by a cry as Yifan gives him what Junmyeon wants, and what he wants too.

The thrusts are deep and slow, perfect in every way. And Junmyeon can feel every inch of Yifan’s cock as it brushes inside of him, deeper and deeper until, there, it hits him. Right. There. In that bundle of nerves that sends sparks up his spin and makes him weak in the knees.

‘Yes, yes!’ Junmyeon moans, ‘There, Yifan! There!’

Yifan groans as he works his hips faster, skin slapping skin where his hips meet Junmyeon’s ass. Junmyeon tries his best to meet each thrust, but he’s on the verge of collapsing, every snap of Yifan’s is driving him further away from reality and into the dreamlike state of bliss that he craves so, so badly.

‘Yifan!’ Junmyeon cries out in a desperate whine as he feels the overwhelming coil of heat and then suddenly he’s cumming untouched, but it feels so good. Yifan makes him feel so, so good.

Junmyeon’s body clenches hard around Yifan and the tight heat makes Yifan grunt as he drives in harder and faster, searching for a similar release for himself. Junmyeon looks up into Yifan’s eyes during the aftershock of his orgasm gasps out a breathless, ‘I love you,’ that makes Yifan moan - the way Junmyeon’s lips move is almost sinful. And when Junmyeon’s pink tongue slips past them to lick his soft bottom lip, Yifan spills. He groans out Junmyeon’s name as he fills him up entirely, eyes shutting in the bliss of his orgam, thrusts sporadic and shaky, but enough to milk him through it.

‘Oh God,’ Yifan gasps as he pulls out and falls beside Junmyeon, ‘What a morning.’ he pants and Junmyeon laughs.

‘You could say that again.’ Junmyeon sighs and before Yifan opens his mouth, Junmyeon has his lips pressed against his to silence him, ‘But don’t.’

Yifan laughs the kind of laugh that puffs out his nose and is barely audible in the back of his throat, ‘You know me so well.’

‘Mm,’ Junmyeon nods, ‘Of course I do.’

‘And you’re still with me,’ Yifan chuckles, ‘I’m almost in shock.’

‘Me too,’ Junmyeon teases as he kisses Yifan again, ‘But I wouldn’t have it any other way.’

Yifan laughs then, really laughs, as he pulls Junmyeon against his chest so that he can thread his fingers through his hair. He leans back against the soft pillows, his arm stretched behind his head as his eyes slowly close. The last thing he sees before falling back into a deep sleep is Junmyeon looking up at him through messy bangs, cheek pressed against his chest as he smiles. He wouldn’t have it any other way either.


End file.
